1. Field
The following description relates to methods of generating and traversing an acceleration structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering refers to image processing for synthesizing 3D object data into an image viewed from a given viewpoint of a camera. Ray tracing refers to a process of tracing a point where scene objects to be rendered and a ray intersect. Ray tracing includes traversal of an acceleration structure and an intersection test between a ray and a primitive. However, for the traversal and the intersection test, a large amount of computation and a broad memory bandwidth are required.